Of Lies and Betrayal
by Portrait
Summary: When Aro kills Didyme.


Hector stood against the wall as instructed. Aro had called him over, just as Marcus was holding onto Didyme, telling her to take her time with the goodbyes. Aro had given him precise, easy to follow instructions. He was to stand against this wall, three miles north of Volterra, and stay still. "No matter what happens," Aro whispered so low no one but he could here.

He was the lowest ranking member of the Guard. To be called upon for something secret, it made him feel very special.

Aro twisted one hand into Didyme's curly raven hair, placing the other on her back. For a moment, she smoothed her hands down her brothers pin straight hair, then rapped her arms around his shoulders.

They danced around the little clearing. It was quick and graceful, with Aro pulling Didyme into such wild moves her voice would ring out in shocked, happy laughter.

Hector wasn't quite sure how long they danced. They moved with the quickest speed available to them, taking only minutes to do what would take humans hours.

As they pulled away from each other, but still holding onto the other, Aro smiled mournfully down at his little sister. Didyme picked up on her brothers feelings, and accounted them for nothing for than sadness at her departure. She was to leave with Marcus the next day, and she was to be spending the next few hours saying goodbye to her friends. She was not quite sure how long it would be until she returned to her brother, and what would become her former home, but she understood why it upset Aro.

It was the year 998, and it was soon to be the anniversary of their takeover of the Romanians. They were planning a revolt, and Marcus would be helpful. In any case, it was never beneficial to a coven to loss one of its leaders.

She smiled at her brother, and stroked one hand down his cheek. "I love you, Aro," she whispered. "Please do not be sad; I shall return."

Aro shook his head, trying to dispel the happy feelings she was sending him. It was not that her leaving with Marcus was hurting him – he would never allow that to happen. Having to kill his lovely little sister, who came so freely and joyfully into his world, was tearing him apart. But he had to do it. He closed his eyes, took a long, deep breath, and smiled down at Didyme.

"I love you too, dear sister." He paused, and Didyme stared at him curiously. She had never seen him look so sad, nor so regretful. "You know this, do you not?"

Didyme nodded and smiled, and laid her head upon Aro's shoulder. "Of course I do," she trilled.

"Then you understand that what I have to do pains me?"

Startled, she pulled back from Aro, eyes narrowing. "I am afraid I don't quite understand…"

A look crossed over Aro's face, and Didyme knew something was wrong. In fact, something was very wrong. "Remember what I commanded of you," Aro said, talking to Hector and ignoring Didyme.

"Yes, Master," he answered, confused as to what was going on.

Aro moved in one step to Didyme, and rapped his hands around her forearms. He smiled down at her pleasantly, and for the first time in her existence, Didyme shivered, truly afraid of her brother.

By this point, Hector should know something was not right. But blind loyalty to his Master caused him to light the fire – just as Aro ordered – and return to the wall. To say he could regret his actions would be a lie; he hadn't the time to.

With one pull and effective move, Aro ripped the arms of off Didyme. He tossed them into the fire, wincing as the flesh shrieked and hissed. Didyme was too shocked to make a sound, but Aro did not mind. Her thoughts and what he was doing was painful enough.

Next came her head, and as it ripped from her body, Aro could take peace in the fact that he could stop. A body was no good without a head. Aro let the rest of Didyme drop, and turned hastily to Hector.

He stood terrifed against the wall, hunching, whimpering. "Master…?"

Before he could say more, Aro had him in his arms. He bent to his neck, tore his teeth through the flesh, and bite his head off. He spit it into the fire, wincing as he shallowed the blood and venom. The purple smoke rose into the air, and Aro knew that the Guard – and quite possibly the Volturi – were on their way.

He quickly finished off his sister and Hector, and just as he heard his followers, stepped away from the flame with a look of pure rage and horror.

Marcus was the very first one to enter the clearing. He knew something was going on when he saw the smoke. Didyme was there. She could be dead. She could be hurt. It was only three seconds until everyone who lived in the ancient castle was running north, desperately trying to find out what had happened.

The group of twenty-seven, with Caius shoving people out of the way so he could get to the front, stood around the clearing. Considering Aro's heartbroken face, the smells, and the fire, only one thing could have happened.

No said a word or moved as Caius, Athenodora, and Sulpicia gasped. There was no doubt in anyones mind – Hector had to have killed Didyme. No one saw the reaction of the mentioned, because they were to busy staring at Marcus.

First, he wore a look of disbelief. Then shock. Then horror. Then fear. Finally, he collapsed onto the ground, hands curling into his hair, one long screaming coming from his mouth.

* * *

Later, when the fire was extinguished, Caius tried vainly to find the necklace Marcus had given to Didyme, and he took no word from anyone about it have melting. Sulpicia and Athenodora cried together, clutching onto the mute Aro. The Guard helped Marcus home. He had not stopped screaming, and some feared it would be long before he would.

Days later, when the screams stopped, when Marcus sat on the floor, he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small golden ring, adorned with a diamond, and small, intricate patterns. It was Didyme's wedding ring, and she had slipped it into his palm before she had left with Aro.

Marcus took off his necklace, slipped the ring around its chain, and hooked the necklace back around his neck. It would be long before he moved, and longer before he talked.


End file.
